Monster Hunter Y
|} Monster Hunter Y is a fan-game made by MHAdvent. This game combines features from the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and Frontier generations. However, it also adds a lot of features that are completely exclusive to this game. Areas *The Forest and Hills, Jungle, Swamp, Snowy Mountains, Castle Schrade, Tower 3, and Town return from the 2nd Generation. *The Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Volcano, Misty Peaks, Underwater Ruin, Great Desert, Sacred Land, Lava Canyon, Polar Field, and Mountain Summit return from the 3rd Generation. *The Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Frozen Seaway, Volcanic Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Great Sea, Sanctuary, Battlequarters, Speartip Crag, and Ancient Forest return from the 4th Generation. *The Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Gorge, Solitude Island, Polar Sea, Deep Crater, Bamboo Forest, and Solitude Island Depths return from the Frontier Generation. *The Open Ocean, Transforming Arena, and Eternal Inferno are introduced in Monster Hunter Y. *Most maps gain small cliffs to gain an advantage in fighting. *The Jungle, Swamp, Tundra, Misty Peaks, Frozen Seaway, and Dunes gain 4 more areas. Monsters Returning/New Monsters *Every monster from MH3U, MH4U, and MHX makes a return. *Hypnocatrice, Espinas, Akura Vashimu, Berukyurosu, Pariapuria, Laviente, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Abiorugu, Pokara, Pokaradon, Anorupathisu, Baruragaru, Zerurerusu, Diorekkusu, Inagami, Garuba Daora, Poborubarumu, Varusaburosu, and Harudomerugu return from the Frontier Generation. **Farunokku, Meraginasu, and the Frontier subspecies also make a return. *From the 2nd Generation, Giadrome, Lunastra, and Vespoid Queen make a big return. *Aisu Rajang, Black Brachydios, and Ruins Gore Magala make a return from Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. *4 new Subspecies are added: Ginsu Sharq, Brutal Seregios, Neon Deviljho, and Sub-Zero Gobul. *22 new Monsters are added: Ceteroth, Dermactylos, Latenox, Pengwyn, Perlupter, Strutornas, Terroth, Abyssorachis, Acquolloth, Alligius, Annelarchus, Arenonchus, Atrovis, Brachiotitanos, Crispistoth, Cryomonstrum, Desmodor, Dinaramph, Diplon, Draconix, Insulostus, Mortarachnis, Scopulinca, Stegaplatos, Spinex, Squatrox, Thallarex, Tricetoros, Tyrannicus, and Ventepinnis. *1 new Monster Type: Mollecorpe. *More information can be found here. Elements/Ailments Elements *All elements from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. Ailments *All ailments from the 3rd and 4th Generation make a return, along with some of the Ailments from the Frontier Generation. *Slimeblight and Blastblight are now separate ailments. **Blastblight is more lethal than Slimeblight. *New Ailments are added: **Possession: An ailment which causes a hunter's pupils to turn inside their eye (causing blank eyes), and it also causes him/her to get controlled and fight and even kill his/her friends. The hunter will also slowly die over a period of time. This ailment is inflicted by the Fatalis brethren, and can only be cured by getting hit by a hard-hitting attack. **Weight: An ailment which renders a hunter unable to jump or swim. This can be dangerous if you are in water, because you will slowly drown. This ailment is mainly inflicted by Harudomerugu and Sub-Zero Gobul, but it can also be inflicted by Elasmeoth, Mosujho, Squatrox, Crispistoth, Cryomonstrum, and Ventepinnis when in Rage mode. It is cured with Nullberries. **Fear: An ailment which makes a hunter retreat in uncontrollable fear. This ailment can be quite annoying, as it makes you choose flight over fight until it goes away. This ailment is inflicted by Mortarachnis and Desmodor when in Rage mode, and could only be cured by a hard-hitting attack. Weapons *All the weapons from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. *Tonfas can now enhance your jump. *Some Lances now have a "Hook" Ability. If you jump off a cliff and use a lance with the Hook ability on a monster, you will automatically mount it. *Some Bowguns now have a "Net" Ability, which shoots a net that can trap small monsters and cover large monsters's faces. Category:Fan Game